


Just For Tonight

by SilentMoonKnows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Season One Episode 7, after the Jace and Clary kiss. Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Season One Episode 7, after the Jace and Clary kiss. Malec. Sorry for any grammar errors and whatnot. I do not own the characters or the TV Show or the books :(

I know I couldn't deny the emotions that coursed through me.

I know that I have had feeling for my _parabatai_ for a long time now. I knew and I hid those feelings deep inside because these emotions, this attraction for the opposite gender would be dangerous for my family. If anyone found out about my secret it would bring shame to me, shame to my family and a laughingstock to others fellow warriors. 

I know that I couldn't deny the emotions, but I could definitely ignore them like I had done for the last couple of years. Even so, I couldn't ignore the rage, the betrayal and the bitter taste of jealousy in my mouth as I walked away from the sickening sweet moment that was happening before my eyes. I walked away.

 

 

 

> "Alec" Izzy's voice rang a few steps behind me, "Alec are you okay?"
> 
> "Why wouldn't I be?"
> 
> "Jace and Clary ... you knew it was going to happen eventually. Alec-"
> 
> "Save it Izzy. I don't want to hear it. I don't need to hear it and I really don't care" I said briskly as I made my way towards my bedroom. Nobody was allowed in there beside Izzy and I. Walking in I headed and I stopped just trying to get my emotions under control, trying to continue and be the good solider I needed to be. 
> 
> "Alec stop acting like this. I'm your sister, I know you. I know you and I know that your furious right now I can see it no matter how much you try to hide it. Why are you being like this with me?!" she exclaimed as she followed me to the shower.
> 
> "A little privacy would be nice wouldn't it" I said bitterly as I turned on the water. I heard Izzy give a unladylike snort, "I'm your sister Alec not some pervert. And it's not like I haven't see you naked before. Remember Jersey, last summer with the demon in the beach party".

I felt my cheeks heat up automatically at just remembering that mission. That was a disaster, an embarrassing humiliating disaster! I shook my head as I showered quickly getting the seat and filth of my skin from a long day of keeping those ignorant mundane's safe from the unknown.

 

 

 

> "Alec why don't you just tell Jace? I mean I don't know if he might return your feelings or whatnot but he at least has to know this about you. He's your _parabatai_ , your other half, your brother and our family. You know him like the palm of your hand but what about him?"
> 
> "He knows me Izzy." I said as I wrapped a towel around my waist.
> 
> "He knows you but he doesn't know all of you. He doesn't know that your g-"
> 
> "Stop! Don't, okay just don't Isabelle I don't need to hear this from you. I don't need you to lecture me about what I need to do, about how I need to act. How I need to be, I already have enough of that with our mother and I definitely don't need it from you, especially not from you" I growled out angrily as I finished dressing. Izzy was quiet but before I could question why she was not saying anything I felt her arms come around my waist as she hug me. I sighed and intertwined our fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze. 
> 
> "I'm sorry little brother. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that Alec I just want you to be happy." she said softly resting her head against my back. 
> 
> "I know Izzy, I know but I know what I'm doing so you don't have to worry about me" I said giving her palm a gentle kiss before making her let go of me. I grabbed a jacket from my closet before turning to her for approval. She smiled and nodded, "Say hi to Magnus for me will you".
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

I honestly didn't planned on coming here. I didn't, I just wanted to some fresh air. I wanted sometime to think and  apparently that place where I could relax was in Magnus loft. I knocked, waited a few minutes. Nobody answered, maybe he wasn't home? That didn't sit well with me, there was a war going on it wasn't safe for him to go out at a time like this he might be the High Warlock of Brooklyn but even so these Rogue Shadowhunters were extremely dangerous. 

 

 

 

> "Well if it isn't my favorite blue-eyed Shadowhunter. What bring on this pleasant surprise?" Magnus Bane asked pulling out of my mental freak-out. I froze for a second as I took in his appearance. Magnus Bane looked not like Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn when he was without make-up and glitter. Magnus Bane looked .... normal, he looked like a mundane, he looked like someone I could approach now and know that their was less of a change of me making a fool out of myself.
> 
> "Well Alexander?" he asked cocking his head slightly to the side. His hair was wet and glitter-less, he was swearing a blood-red silk robe that was tied loosely around the waist. I suppose that throwing parties everyday of the week and being the most powerful warlock of all of Brooklyn and possible New York would be considered as a workout based on that tone chest. Really nice, really tanned, really ... 
> 
> "Alexander?" Magnus asked smirking at me knowingly. Well there goes me not making a fool out of myself. Way to go Alexander, I thought feeling my cheeks heat up.
> 
> "Hey Magnus. Um, can I come in?" I asked biting my lip and rubbing the back of my neck.
> 
> "Of course. Alexander come in, come in. So what brings you to my humble home at this late hour? Is everything alright at the Institution?" he asked as he made his way to the mini-bar. I followed and as soon as I stepped into the living room and took a seat in the black-leather sofa I felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders.
> 
> "Everything's good" I said with a shrug as I took the neon-blue drink that Magnus handed me.
> 
> "Please Alexander, I do not have to be Downworlder to know that you are lying. I do not know how you pull it off in your missions Alexander but you cannot lie to me. So, what's wrong Alexander?" he asked leaning against the sofa crossing his legs and staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I sighed.
> 
> "Jace" 
> 
> "Oh, I see. Did Jace and Clary acted on the attraction they both have for one another?" he asked curiously. 
> 
> "They kissed in front of everyone in the Institution. She also found the Mortal Cup..." I added as an afterthought before drowning down the mysterious blue drink. I hissed as I felt the burning sensation of the drink as it went down. I took a deep breath trying hard not to cough. How did Jace and Isabelle do this in a daily basis?
> 
> "I see. You got jealous, jealousy  never a welcoming emotions Alexander" Magnus said with a sigh as he took a small sip from his drink.
> 
> "I ... I'm not-" I stopped when Magnus gave me a look causing me to sigh, "I was jealous but not of Clary but of Jace" I confessed. 

Magnus perfect eyebrows bunched together in confusion and I couldn't help but think he looked cute like that. He ran a hand through his un-styled hair before snapping his fingers together and suddenly my drink was refilled with another one but with a orange-citrus colored one. I nodded before chugging this one that but unlike the other one I ended up coughing up half of this one. My eyes watered as I tried to breath through the rawness of my throat. Magnus was suddenly by my side rubbing soothingly up and down my back.

 

> "Careful there Alexander. I wouldn't want your sister to hunt me down and murder me." he said jokingly.
> 
> "I'm okay Magnus. What was in this one?" I said huskily not seeing the way that Magnus flashed cat-like before changing back to normal.
> 
> "Oh nothing much Alexander dearest just something special I created during the Renaissance Era" he said with a shrug. My eyes widened, how old was Magnus Bane because now that I thought about it it didn't say in the file the Institute kept of every Downworlder. 
> 
> "So, your jealous towards Jace? Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you gay Alexander, or are you bi and are also attracted to Clary Fairchild?" he asked.
> 
> "Of course not. I mean I am gay but I don't like Clary like that. I'm jealous because... I'm jealous because no matter what Jace does wrong or write in the eyes of my parents he is the perfect child. He's brave, he's kind and cocky all at the same time and he never back down from a fight even if he knows he cant win" he laughed shaking my head, "This one time couple of months ago we were out just hanging out no mission Jace, Izzy and I and we stumbled into a group of werewolves getting touchy with a few girls. Jace immediately took action walking up to them and telling them to back off. It was a group of twelve werewolves more that he himself could handled and you know what. He threw the first punch didn't even like the guy say a word. All hell broke loose. We couldn't use our weapons because of the mundane girls but even so he didn't back down and he fought, we fought until we were bloody and bruised. It was a good night." I finished with a sigh and leaning back against the sofa.
> 
> "You have no reason to be jealous of Jace Alexander" Magnus said after a few minutes of silence.
> 
> "But I do. I mean look at him, he's mother's favorite and it doesn't even matter that he breaks the rules. He's brave and confident and not afraid of what people think of him... and look at me. Everyone is right you know, I am just Jace Lightwood 's shadow." I said with an angry sigh before standing and making my way to the window overlooking New York. The city was filled with life, with mundane's and monster's and just for at least one night I wish I could be a mundane. Free to feel as I feel, free to do what I please, free to live the way I wish... just free.
> 
> "Alexander Lightwood what do you have to be stupid?" Magnus questioned angrily making turn towards him confused. He stood from the sofa marched his way back towards me, "You are a great Shadowhunter. Your mother doesn't see it but your mother as been blind to what is in front of her for her entire life trust me I an older than her and have meet her when see was just a child like you. Your mother I'm sorry to say it isn't the brightest. However, you are more than just Jace's shadow. You are strong, your are brave and caring for those you love. Your selfless. You would give your life for your family and I can honestly say I haven't meet someone like you since the Victorian Era. You are extraordinary."

I was speechless. Magnus was looking at me with a fierce determination, he was in my personal space and I could caught a hint of his natural scent. It was spicy and it smelled like the air during the heated humid summer day. His breath tickled my lips and my brain was fighting to continue functioning correctly. I found myself being drawn to Magnus Bane, he was enticing I felt like a sailor being drawn to a siren and towards my doom... or maybe not but there was only one way to find out, and oh did I want to find out.

I felt the brush of his lips on mine but suddenly he was gone and I couldn't help but whimper with the loss. My eyes fluttered open ans saw his cat-like eyes instead of his normal human eyes. THEY WERE BEAUTIFUL, a melted amber that swirled around and made made my heart do a freaking tap dance. 

> "As much as I would love to continue this and I really do but I'm afraid we cannot Alexander my love" he said running a hand through my hair gently before caressing my cheek.
> 
> "Why not?" I couldn't help but as with a pout. Me, Alexander Lightwood pouting the world had official come to and end.
> 
> "Because your not ready Alexander. You may thing you are but you aren't. I do have feeling for you, trust me that I do but your not ready. When you are you will know but right now I want you to love you for you Alexander not because of the things happening. I'm be waiting for you don't worry my love but in the mean time why don't you come and join me for bed it has been a long day and tomorrow will probably be a longer one.:"

He grabbed my hand and started leading me towards his bedroom my stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. I going him in bed, side by side my arms wrapped around his waist my head nested in the crook of his neck inhaling his addicting scent. Tonight it was just going to be us, tonight it was just us in this room together away from our problems, away from the world and save here together. At least just for tonight.


End file.
